borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pandora
How would the "planet facing away from the sun" theory work when number one, it is listed as having a 90 hr rotational period (which I'd like to know where this information was obtained please) and number two, wouldn't the first settlers have been boiled alive if they habitated it during the winter when it was said to face the sun (based on that boiling, inhospitable wasteland when facing the sun theory). Also, back to the first thing, if a planet has a rotational period then it will face the sun at one point or another. This is confusing to me. SoBi 17:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, back to the first thing, if a planet has a rotational period then it will face the sun at one point or another. Tell that to Alaska 11 out of every 12 freaking months, where it swings between manic, neverending sunlight that still can't make things warm, to depressive, unceasing DARKNESS! TrollofReason 08:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Better yet, tell that to the moon. It rotates at a rate so that when it orbits Earth., one side is always facing away - hence "the dark side of the moon". In other words, it's entirely possible that Pandora orbits the sun at a rate that matches it's rotational period just right. However, it does not, as Tannis refers to a "dim cycle". Contrary to that, I've heard that it's simply the light from the sun reflected off the moon of Pandora, which is why you don't have 90-hour periods between the light and dim cycles in-game. The 90-hour rotational period comes from one of Tannis' first journals, wherein she complains about it. -- 21:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Higher water levels I'm noticing certain areas in Pandora seem to indicate a much higher water level in the past. There is a canal system outside of the entrance to Krom's Canyon, and the vendor area inside Krom's Canyon is built like a dock, with pontoon floats bordering the raised platform. Almost all bridges span rivers that are virtually dried up. Might this be worth mentioning under Geography? Pakiwa 11:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pandora's sun/moon/orbiting planet Found! The best way I can describe how to see it is through this youtube video @ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAyHGl1Bf-w Follow to the edge of the area, look to the NW, and wait for the day/night cycle. Terane 10:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) 9 native species? There are supposed to be 9 native species, not including Variants, humans, aliens. I seem to be missing some: 1. Skag 2. Rakk 3. Larva Crab Worm 4. Scythid 5. Spiderant 6. Rakk Hive 7. Trash Eaters 8. ? 9. ? DLanyon 16:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the 9th'll be revealed on the next DLC; that screenshot with the four legged thing and the new vehicles looks promising. Steel crab 07:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The History of Pandora Can I rewrites it, like I rewrites a lot of major articles in such a way that makes them better? As it exists it sucks, and leaves a lot of plot holes gaping open like wounds that will not heal! Wow, i just did that, didn't I? I suck, but not as much as this possible version of Pandora's history. TrollofReason 04:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :What plot holes? -- WarBlade 05:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sweet Enola Gay, where to begin? Oh! I know! with bullets! *This version of Pandora's history doesn't include any of the events as described in the manual. Pandora was, according to the few paragraphs in that lightweight tome, 'settled' by the first wave of Vault Hunters under the supervision of the Atlas corporation. Atlas most likely profited greatly off the venture, Vault or not, providing services and establishing the "commerce netowork" used by Marcus Kincaid... who its hinted at was born on Pandora. Along with Scooter and others. During this period the first Pandora sping/summer occur, and many harsh lessons are learned. Sanctuary is probably founded shortly afterward as Atlas was suddenly deluged with hundreds (if not thousands) of angry, desperate, variably armed and motivated Vault Hunter, merchant, and settler. *This version of Pandora's history also doesn't mention what happened to the first wave of Vault Hunters, many of whom probably found themselves stranded on a harsh, barren ball of dust filled with poisonous flora, hostile fauna, and a host of new and exotic diseases. The greater civilization and culture of Pandora, such as it is, was probably formed after this period, with legends of the Vault only being passed around by the locals as Atlas began to establish innsulated enclaves and gave Sanctuary over to its private military force, the Crimson Lance. *Some time later the Dahl Corporation takes notice of Pandora, its vast mineral weath, and rumors of the Vault. More than likely, it set up its opperations in relative secrecy, not looking for confrontation with the Atlas Corporation who has previous claims upon the planet Pandora. Perhaps Atlas evne condones the mining operations so long as they get a cut of the profits from the mines, and Dahl doesn't persue xeno-related archeology. *About four or more years before the events in the game, Patricia Tannis and her team arrive on Pandora. Through a mix of bad planning, bad descisions, and Skags, Tannis will be the only one left alive. *Three or more years before the events of the game (as indicated by the time-stamp on Tannis' logs), the discoveries made by her team reach Dahl and somehow Atlas (as indicated by the sudden, violent appearance by a full Star Brigade of Crimson Lance soldiers). *Two or more years before the events of the game, Dahl pulls out and in an apparent hurry, leaving much of it heavier hardware and all of its existing "workforce" behind opting to take only its more delicate personel and materials with them. This is likely because they know Atlas is coming back to Pandora to re-establish its claim. Tannis stays behind, the disparate work gangs left behind Dahl become the scattered tribes we call Bandits, and Pandoran civilization (such as it is) is under seige. *Tannis sends an off-world communique, reigniting foriegn interest in the Vault. Sledge finds a piece of the Vault Key, and his leads his tribe (one most likely different from Baron Flynnt's in alleigance) on a blood-soaked crusade for more pieces, gathering followers, weapons, territory, and power along the way. Baron Flynnt is contacted by the Crimson Lance and perhaps promised weapons, supplies, and maybe even a way off Pandora is he and his followers hold key chokepoints for the flow of people along the minimally settled regions of the planet. *Enter the player. Boo-fucking-yah. Comprehensive, coherant, and with a little clean-up, totally explains all the seemingly random happens in the game. TrollofReason 07:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't edit all that into the existing article, no. When take together with the existing history it actually bloats to the scale of a full-fledged article on its own, so I'd say start by writing it up on a subpage of your own user page, give other manual owners a chance to see and review it, then make an article for it in the main namespace. -- WarBlade 19:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Solar System Er, a few things, can we get some confirmation on the ten year thingy? And wouldn't an elliptical orbit be required for a planet-wide "summer"? I mean, for the entire planet to heat up it would literally '''need '''an orbit that brought it closer and farther away from its parent star by a severe degree. TrollofReason 21:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC)